


Gunshot

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: Arson, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Guns, Mademis, Not to simp on main but, Werewolves, brain vomit, caroline wanted fic I wrote her fic, i have a plan for something longer, no beta we die like odie doty, they kis, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: The final scene from ep 9 but make it gay
Relationships: Artemis Schue-Horyn/Madison Reynolds
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	Gunshot

**Author's Note:**

> I smashed this out pretty quick because I love them and please ignore that it’s half just me simping for Joanna sotomura

“Listen to me, look at me.” Artemis held Madison’s shoulders, staring intensely into her eyes. They were pretty eyes, so dark and deep. Madison was a pretty woman, with those stunning eyes that matched so nicely with her silky hair and bright skin. What was she doing? This was a high stress situation, not at all the time to be thinking about how Madison’s hand would look holding her own pale hand. She took a breath, trying to ignore the details of how Madison’s face furrowed when she was worried, which was most of the time Artemis saw her. 

“That crazy bitch killed Ryan. Now you have one bullet in that gun, if it’s meant for anyone, it’s meant for her.” 

Madison took a deep breath.

“You can do this.”

She watched anxiously as Madison stood, carefully aiming the gun. Artemis was welling up with all sorts of emotion, still reeling from Silas’ death and the whirlwind of other things that had happened even in the past week. 

_ BANG! _

She heard the gunshot ring out, and a shout, but stared up at Madison. For half a second, Artemis considered how the action could affect her viewpoint as a journalist, but quickly pushed the thought away. Leslie was soft, he wouldn’t bother to reprimand her, he’d just think it’s adding an element of drama. Besides, this was much better than any podcasting job. She could create a four season podcast solely about this woman. 

Artemis jumped up and kissed Madison, still half sure she was crazy. She had to be hallucinating, particularly because the brunette was returning the favour. It was more exciting than the literal werewolf fistfight that had been happening just meters away from her seconds ago. Artemis’ mind was consumed with nothing but Madison. 

She ignored the wolf-FUCK, that was a pun- whistle from Paul, carefully intertwining her fingers with Madison’s. Their hands did look nice, pressed together, and it felt better than nice.

…

“-it seemed almost like a story, with the dramatics going on. A lot of blood was pumping, it was quite the experience.”

“Yeah, such an experience _. _ ” Paul teased. 

Artemis tilted her head. “What’s that supposed to mean, Paul?” She said, trying to keep her composure. She was professional. This was a serious job. If Paul really decided to go there-

“Oh, you know. You and Sheriff Madison were  _ very _ excited.”

“It was a thrilling moment. Everyone was.” 

God, when they finished recording, she was going to kill him. The people she kissed were none of his business- well, she’d done it right in front of him then and multiple times since, but that was beside the point. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it a comment would be lovely! Please drink some water also!


End file.
